DDK
by Sukoshi Kiajuu
Summary: this is about Ed, Al, and a friend of Al's. this friend has the ability to help Ed and Al get what they want. rated T for language. Thanks EarthxAngel for some very special characters! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

DDK

"'Dear Deathdealerkitty, It has been a while since out last chat. I would like to meet you sometime in the next week or so. I would appricate it if you would come visit me in Resembool. Yours Truly, Alphonse.'"

"My, my Alphonse dear you must really be feeling lonely to write to me." a women said as she read the letter that Alphonse Elric had sent her. She smiled and started to laugh, the kind of laugh when you realize something important. She stood up and started to get her things together so she could go visit Alphonse.

Meanwhile in Resembool...

"Brother, where are we going?" Al asked Ed.

"Nowhere, just up to the mountain stream that we played in when we were kids." Ed replied.

Al glared at his brother. Ed had been acting funny since the accident where Winry was hurt. Ed had never forgiven himself. Ed was the one who caused Winry to get hurt and loose the baby. Al smiled at the fact that if nothing had happened he would be an uncle.

"Hey, Al, let's go in stealth mode!" Ed whispered.

"Sure." Al said. Ed cocked his head to the side because he knew the sound of a sad Al. Ed gave the suit of armor a funny look but just ran on, in stealth mode.

Meanwhile...

The women Al had sent the letter to was getting on the train in Central. Al only knew her as Deathdealerkitty, but her real name was Gabriel Alister. Gabriel had long black hair that went halfway down her back, and always wore a blue camisol, with custom made leather jacket, leather mini skirt, and knee high leather boots. She also wore a thumb ring on her left thumb, and a neckalace with a tear shaped pendent. Gabriel settled herself in an empty car of the train, and got out her journal and started to write instructions for something.

SK: Hi, it's me again. as you can see I have yet another fic in the making, this one is about Ed, Al, and my own character and this will be fun. I made a Ed say "stealth mode" becuase I wanted him to and because if you watch the actor commentary on volume 5 you get to hear Vic (voice actor for Ed) say "stealth mode". well time to go.

See you next time, Chao!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

DDK 2

"My god, I hate trains." Gabriel said as she got off the train at Resembool Station. She looked around and saw that she had a ways to go before she was able to find Al. She picked up her bags and started walking.

"Which way, which way. Ah, I found you." She said to herself as her senses picked up on Al's scent.

"Brother! Where did you go?" Al yelled. Ed had gotten away from him up at the stream and now Al was pissed. It wasn't usuall for Ed to just vanish, but recently Ed would dissapeard for hours and sometimes days.

"Ed! Get your ass over here!!!!!" Al yelled. Al heard a sound behind him and turned.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Gabriel asked.

"DDK! I didn't expect you to show up so quick!" Al said. He went over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Well, reason I'm here so quick is cause I was bored, and there is something I would like to give you." Gabriel handed Al her journal.

"What?" Al was confused.

"Here is my journal it has some very special instructions in it. I want you to have it, and my name isn't Deathdealerkitty, it's Gabriel Alister. DDK is just the name I use when I'm at work."

"I..." Al's voice trailed off as he saw Ed come up behind Gabriel.

"ED, NO!!!!" Al yelled but he was to late.

SK: here chapter 2 of DDK, I wanted to have Ed do something stupid so. well see you next time

Chao!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

DDK 3

"ED, NO!!!!!!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Ed yelled as he was flung 50 feet back. Al stared at Gabriel.

"Reflex, sorry." she said. She went over to Ed and helped him up.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked.

"Gabriel Alister, a friend of Alphonse here, and you are?"

"His brother Edward. Why are you here?"

"Your brother sent me a letter, and I came. I had something for Al also, and I gave it to him." she pointed to the journal now in Al's metal hands.

"Why did you give me a journal?" Al asked.

"So you can learn of a way to get your body's back. Well, I think I will be going now. I you need to find me just whistle." Gabriel said, and with that she turned and walked back through the forest around the stream. Al opened the journal and let out a cry of surprise. Ed leaned in to get a better look at what was written on the first page.

"The Philosopher's Stone"


	4. Chapter 4

DDK 4

"Why the hell does this journal say 'The Philosopher's Stone'?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. Why would Kitty...oh I mean Gabriel, have a journal on the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked himself.

"Al, why did you just call her Kitty?" Ed asked, he had a confused look on his face.

"Because that was the name she told me when we first met in Central. I'm not sure what she does, but that was the name she gave me to use."

"Oh, I think we should read this and see if this is worth going after." Ed said. He took the journal and started to read it. Less than an hour later Al had also finished it.

"My god, if that's possible we could have our bodies back in a couple days. And without any human sacrafices! Where did she learn all this?" Ed rambled to himself.

"Brother, what do you think Gabriel does that would let her have access to this kind of knowledge?" Al asked. He was shocked to find out that there was a way to make a Philosopher's Stone without any human sacrafices. They had spent years searching for the Stone and now they found a way to make it and make enough of it to give them back their original bodies.

"Al, let's start. If we work on it all through the night we should have a Stone by the end of the week." Ed jumped up and started to run back down to the valley their little town sat in. Al walked more sedately because he knew that if he had never met Gabriel they would never have found a way to create a Stone without any human sacrafices.

"Al, just let the weight lift from your chest and be happy. Be happy that you and your brother will be whole again soon." a voice whispered in his ear. Al turned but saw no one. He felt happy for some reason and ran after his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

DDK 5

Gabriel smiled to herself. She knew that if she had not written down the instructions for the Stone, the Elric brothers would have stayed broken the rest of their lives. Gabriel's smile turned into a grimance of pain as she fell to her knees. She hoped that she would live to see Ed and Al get their original bodies back. She hoped that when it did happen that Al would live to find the one person Gabriel truly cared about.

"I hate the fact that I have to be the one to do this. Why did I have to come and give them the instructions? Why couldn't Elana or Marean? Maybe it's because I was the closest to them..." Gabriel's voice trailed off as she held in a scream of aggany. She needed to rest, to keep her strength up so she could live to see Ed and Al succeed.

SK: rather short chappy but it is crutial. if you can figure out what i just put in here then you get a cookie. hint: it's foreshadowing. chao!!!


	6. Chapter 6

DDK 6

"I wish Ig was here." Gabriel said to herself. She lifted her head, she had heard a whistle. She was tired, but she had to answer. She stood up and had to lean against the tree next to her.

"They need to hurry up, or I'm not going to last." she said to herself as she walked to where the whistle had come from.

"Where is she?" Al asked his brother when Gabriel had not arrived for 15 minutes.

"She should be coming. She told us to whistle and I whistled." Ed replied. He looked up as Gabriel walked up the the house. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Ed noticed that the smile was forced.

"You okay, Gabriel?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a headache." she lied, she had more than a headache.

"You whistled?"

"Yeah, how do you know so much about the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked.

"Well...how should I say this. Um...you see I learned about it from my father and my uncle. They were or rather still are very gifted Alchemist's and are both very famous." Gabriel sat down as she started to talk.

"My father is famous because of what he did when he was young. He became a State Alchemist at a young age." Gabriel said. She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gabriel said as she felt a tear run down her face.

"Uh...reason we whistled is because we would like your help in creating the Philosopher's Stone." Ed said.

"Why do you need my help?" Gabriel asked.

"Cause we can't figure out this last bit of your journal." Ed said as he handed her the journal.

"Oh, reason you can't understand it is because, I wrote it in code." Gabriel said, then she frowned. "But you should be able to scifer it, it's your code." she said to herself.

"What do you mean, 'it's your code'? Ed asked.

"Oppsy." Gabriel said.

"Oppsy, what do you mean by that?" Al asked her.

"I guess I have to tell you. Al, your my father."


	7. Chapter 7

DDK 7

"What..." Al said. He was staring at Gabriel.

"I am your daughter, from the future. I came back in time to help you create the Philosopher's Stone."

"I still don't get it." Ed said.

"Okay here's the story. When I turned 18 you two pulled me into your study, Uncle Ed, and told me what happened to you 20 years earlier. You told me that Al had made friends with a girl named Gabriel and that she had given you a journal on how to make the Stone. But when she gave the journal she never let slip that she was Al's daughter. So I was told how to get back by another journal left by that Gabriel adn so here I am now." Gabriel said. "But there is one side effect to the time travel. I'm dying. I came back to early. I should have gone to a certain day, but I messed up and came to the past a month before I should have been here. I am paying dearly for it. Unless you two hurry up and create the Stone I will have no chance of returning home after you get your bodies back."

"Wow..." Ed and Al said at the same time.

"That's a mouthful." Al said. "What were we talking about before?"

"You said you needed help in figuring out the last part of the journal." Gabriel said.

"Oh, yeah." Ed said. He picked the journal up again and looked at it. He had a pencil sitting in his ear and took it out and circled some letters.

"Oh, I get it now. How did you learn my code? Al can't even scifer it." Ed said.

"I went through your study when I was a kid and I found what looked like a travel log, and then noticed that there were little things in it to show it wasn't just a log. I just figured it out." Gabriel said. Her head hurt even more.

"Well, now I know what the last bit is, Al and I can now create the Stone." Ed said.

"Come on, Brother, if we hurry we can get our bodies back and then help Gabriel get home." Al said. The brothers helped Gabriel into the house and onto the couch and went into what they had turned into the Alchemy room. Gabriel fell into an uneasy sleep as Ed and Al started work on the Philosopher's Stone.


	8. Chapter 8

DDK 8

"Hey, Gabriel, wake up." said Ed.

"Brother, she doesn't look to good." said Al.

"Leave me alone, Ig. I need five more minutes." Gabriel said as Ed and Al stood over her.

"Gabriel!" the brothers shouted at the same time.

"What?" Gabriel said as she opened her eyes.

"We finished the Stone! We can get our bodies back and then we can send you back to your time." Al said.

"Who's Ig?" Ed asked.

"Oh, Ig is short for Sig. He's my cousin. He's a doctor and a pain in the ass." Gabriel answered as she slowly sat up. Her head hurt really bad.

"Come on, let's go in the other room to do this." Ed said. He and Al helped Gabriel into the other room and helped her sit down on the floor next to the wall. Then the brothers took turns in the transmutation circle that was on the floor. Al was the first in, and after a bright flash of light and Ed placing his hands on the side of the circle, Al appeared again but in his human body.

"Your turn Brother!"

They switched places. Ed stood in the circle he had taken his shirt off and also for some reason he was just in a pair of shorts. Al placed his hands on the side of the circle and there was another flash of bright light and a fully human Ed appeared.

"Yeah, Brother you got your body back!"

"Good. Now it's time for Gabriel to go home." Ed said. Once again the brothers help Gabriel up and helped her into the circle. Gabriel had only enough strength to sit upright for a few minutes.

"Bye guys." She said as Ed and Al placed their hands on the circle. The bright flash of light came and as it faded Gabriel had gone.

SK: Hey readers, just popping in to tell you there will be one more chapter in this fic and then I am off to Oneshot land for the next little bit. So see you next chappy.

Chao!!


	9. Chapter 9

LAST CHAPTER OF DDK!!!!! Thank you EarthxAngel for some Characters!!!!!

DDK 9

Gabriel had to blink several times before the red faded from her vision. She looked around and saw that she was in the Alchemy room of her time. She started to stand up but had to stay close to the ground as her head spun. After the room stilled itself she stood up and found that she was feeling much better. She walked to the door and opened it. There were several people in the next room, who looked up when they heard the door open.

"I'm back!" Gabriel said, as she came out of the room.

"Did you even get to the past?" a woman asked from the rocking chair next to the fire.

"Yes, Mother I did get to the past. I gave the journal to Uncle Ed and Dad, and then they sent me home."

"Hi, big sis." said a little girl who was sitting on the floor next to Gabriel's mother.

"Hey Alice. Did you protect Mommy while I was gone?"

"Yeah, and I did a good job too!"

"Hey, Aunt Melody, did you want a piece of pie?" asked a voice from the kitchen.

"Sure, and bring one for Gabriel." Melody relpied.

"Gabriel..." the voice said as a man appeared around the corner. Gabriel smiled at her cousin Ig.

"Hey, Izu! Gabriel's back!" Ig yelled.

Gabriel smiled as she realized why her cousins had been named Sig and Izumi but used Ig and Izu. It was in honor of Ed and Al's teacher and her husband. Sig and Izumi Curtis had been on their way back to Dublith from Resembool when their train was attacked by a band of rebels. No one had survived. Gabriel vowed to herself then and there that she would honor the memories of all her friends and family till the end of time.


End file.
